Dúvidas
by Doris Andry
Summary: Com o passar do tempo, o amor confuso entre Marinette (Ladybug) e Adrien (Chat Noir) vai mudando, mesmo que não saia muito de entre esses dois. Haverão muitas dificuldades pelas quais eles passarão, mas devemos esperar que os dois fiquem juntos.
1. Capítulo 1

Em uma noite escura, perto da mansão Agreste, era possível observar um luar que tentava em vão iluminar aquele lugar. Nessa escuridão, estava Chat Noir muito triste de que Ladybug ainda não chegara para o jantar que ele havia preparado para os dois.

\- Eu te disse que ela não viria. Ela nem sequer tinha aceitado seu convite. – dizia Plagg, fazendo com que Chat Noir ficasse mais triste ainda...

\- Ela não me ama. Eu fui um tolo por ter pensado que tinha alguma oportunidade... – respondeu. – Mas ela podia ter pelo menos vindo aqui... Por que não posso ao menos saber quem ela é? Assim, talvez pudesse fazer algo...

\- Adrien, não é simples assim. Vocês não podem revelar suas identidades. Hmm... Você tem queijo aí?

\- Não! Eu já estou cansado disso. É sempre assim. Nunca posso saber quem ela é. E ela nem sequer se preocupa em saber quem eu sou. Não quero mais viver assim!

Era bem notável que dessa vez, Chat não estaria disposto a continuar com isso: ele estava mais bravo que nunca.

Enquanto isso, na casa da Marinette...

\- Ai, Tikki... Não entendo por que o Adrien estava tão apressado hoje. Ele parecia tão animado quando nos encontramos a tarde, mas não por estar comigo. Ele estava pensando em outra coisa. Nem parecia estar me escutando. Talvez ele goste mesmo de outra pessoa...

\- Não diga isso Marinette. Tenho certeza de que deve ser outra coisa – disse Tikki. Ela já sabia que Chat Noir era Adrien na verdade mas não podia falar isso para Marinette.

\- Não, Tikki. Eu não quero mais ter esperanças falsas. Se ele... se ele gosta mesmo de alguém eu não deveria interferir. Mesmo que eu o ame... não posso ser tão egoísta.

\- Marinette... por favor não diga isso.

Mas ela não estava mais escutando o que Tikki dizia. Estava muito triste e não queria pensar em nada disso. Ela era Ladybug e devia pensar em salvar as pessoas. Não podia ser egoísta e impedir Adrien de ser feliz.

Então, para afastar esses pensamentos, foi à varanda. Ficou observando a noite escura sem poder ver nada além das nuvens escurecendo a lua. Contra a sua vontade, começou a chorar. Ela não queria acreditar que Adrien gostasse de mais alguém. Achava-se uma tonta por ter tentado se aproximar dele.

Nesse momento, pensa em Chat Noir repentinamente, lembrando de como ela o tratava enquanto ele dava uma de galã. Mas, dessa vez, percebeu que ele devia sentir o mesmo que ela: tristeza por não ser correspondido.

Foi então que o viu: ele estava sentado no telhado ao lado da varanda dela, também observando o luar sombrio. Ela ficou olhando para ele e percebeu que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Por que ele está chorando?", pensou: estava claro que tinha esquecido aquilo que pensava há poucos segundos.

Caminhou do meio da varanda até o canto desta do qual poderia ver seu amigo melhor. Chat Noir, ao notar que Marinette estava ali, sorriu tristemente. Ela era a única pessoa que conseguia animá-lo quando estava triste, além de Ladybug, mas essa última mais o fazia triste que animá-lo. E ele não queria mais se dar falsas esperanças.

Ele decidiu ir conversar com ela. À medida que eles se aproximavam, ele notava que ela também tinha chorado, mas não sabia o porquê.

\- Boa noite, princess. O que faz acordada se já é tarde? - disse Chat Noir.

\- Na verdade, eu ia perguntar o mesmo para você. Não vejo nenhum akumatizado por aqui.

\- Bom, na verdade eu… eu ia me encontrar com a Ladybug. Eu tinha chamado ela para jantar, mas… ela não foi. No final, acho que ela nem se importa.

Marinette, ao escutar isso, lembra que Chat Noir havia mesmo feito um convite a ela. Ficou triste ao perceber que era por isso que esse gatinho estava triste. Era culpa dela.

\- E você? Vai me dizer agora o que aconteceu com você que parece triste? - ele perguntou.

\- É que… eu gosto de um garoto da minha escola, mas acabei de perceber que ele nem liga pra mim. Me sinto uma boba.

\- Situação complicada. - Chat se perguntava quem seria essa pessoa. Na escola, havia muitos garotos que gostavam da Marinette já que ela era muito gentil, animada e ajudava todo mundo. Quando pensou nisso, não pôde deixar de sentir algo estranho invadir seu coração.

Quanto a Marinette, ela se sentia melhor depois que compartilhar o que sentia com mais alguém, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Chat Noir.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas pensando em suas situações. De repente, ambos levantaram o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram. Ficaram assim sem ter noção de quanto tempo tinha passado, até que…

\- Mari… - era uma voz aguda e dorminhoca, vinda da carteira da Marinette...

\- O que foi isso? - disse Chat confuso. Os únicos ali eram ele e Marinette. E por que a voz vinha da carteira dela?

\- Éééé… deve ter vindo lá da rua - fala ela desesperada. Por que Tikki tinha ter feito isso com ela? Ela podia estar dormindo, mas estava revelando que estava ali!

\- Mas eu tenho certeza de que veio daqui… - responde Chat. Ele tinha certeza disso.

\- Não deve ter sido nada… Que tal se você ir pra sua casa dormir. Já está tarde, né?

\- Sim, mas…

\- Pode ir. Ah e espero que a Ladybug vá ao seu encontro da próxima vez - ela disse isso pensando que seria injusto continuar tratando ele assim. Algo havia mudado nela.

\- Obrigado, mas eu não pretendo convidá-la de novo. Há pessoas melhores - e dito isso foi embora, deixando uma Marinette confusa em sua varanda.

Depois de olhar para a sombra de Chat partindo, lembrou do que ia fazer e acordou Tikki.

\- mmm, Marinette… Que horas são?... - perguntou Tikki, sonolenta.

\- Ai, Tikki. Eu estava conversando com o Chat Noir e você quase nos delatou!

\- É sério? Ai, me desculpa Mari.

\- Bem, vamos deixar isso pra lá e dormir. Já é muito tarde.

E as duas entram ao quarto de Marinette e deitam para dormir. Mas, Marinette não consegue fazer isso e continua pensando: "O que Chat Noir queria dizer com pessoas melhores?". Mas, depois de muito tempo pensando e pensando, o sono a venceu.

Na mansão Agreste…

Chat Noir entra pela janela a seu quarto, sem deixar de pensar em Marinette. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Definitivamente, havia algo diferente mas ele não sabia dizer o que era.

\- Plagg, guardar garras - disse por fim, transformando-se.

\- Nossa, Adrien, já está muito tarde. Podemos dormir? - dis Plagg, fazendo Adrien suspirar.

\- Plagg, você não se importa com o que aconteceu?

\- Ah, com a Marinette? Bem, por que eu deveria me preocupar com o que faz com sua namoradinha? - agora, Adrien fica vermelho.

\- Ela não é minha namorada!

\- Então, continua pensando em Ladybug?

\- Não é isso. Mas… Na verdade, nem eu sei o que está acontecendo, Plagg.

\- Ok, então. Você tem queijo?

\- Não, Plagg. Eu não tenho queijo!

Então, cansado de conversar com Plagg e percebendo que este não queria mesmo saber de nada além de queijo, passa a ignorar as petições de queijo, deita na cama e acaba adormecendo.

No dia seguinte…

Adrien acorda e pensa em Ladybug e Marinette. Antes ele não percebeu isso, mas agora notava que as duas eram tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo diferentes… Como isso era possível? Ele tinha tido um sonho estranho nessa noite, o qual não conseguia lembrar dos detalhes mas de uma coisa estava certa: era algo a ver com elas, havia alguma conexão em tudo isso que ele não conseguia entender. Mas, o que poderia ser?

Ele decide ir à escola e tentar se acalmar. Talvez, vendo essas duas garotas que atormentavam sua mente, ele pudesse ver alguma coisa que antes não tinha visto.

Na casa da Marinette…

Marinette tinha acordado mais cedo que de costume. Algo atormentava seu coração. Talvez arrependimento por ter esquecido do encontro entre ela e Chat Noir. Mas algo lhe dizia que não era só isso.

Ela vai à escola, ainda sonolenta, pois não tinha dormido bem no pouco tempo que tinha conseguido fazer isso. Ela também teve um sonho estranho, mas ela não podia lembrar nada dele. Por que? Ela mesma não sabia.

Enfim, ela e Adrien se dirigiram à escola, sem se encontrar no caminho nem nada, pois algo ou talvez alguém os interrompeu.


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto Marinette corria para ir logo à escola, atrasada por ter estado pensando por muito tempo sobre seu sonho e Chat, Luka sai de sua casa para ir à uma padaria perto de sua casa. Quando ele já estava quase entrando nela, lembrou-se que os pais de Marinette também tinham uma padaria.

"Talvez se eu for agora posso ver Marinette. Mas ela já deve ter ido para a escola… Bem, pelo menos vou tentar", pensa ele e vai correndo a caminho da casa de Marinette, esperando chegar a tempo.

No momento em que ele quase chega, percebe Adrien em um local distante com alguém, mas continua correndo para a padaria de Marinette. Então, ele acaba tombando com algo e escuta uma voz feminina:

\- Ai...

\- Desculpa, eu não vi para onde estava indo - diz Luka, enquanto levanta, até que percebe que quem está à sua frente é Marinette - Ah… Oi, Marinette.

O coração de Luka começou a bater mais rápido que o normal, e ele não entendia o porquê.

\- Oi, Luka. Desculpa, eu também não estava vendo por onde ìa. - diz Marinette. - Emm… Agora, eu tenho que ir à escola. Já estou muito atrasada!

\- Ah, desculpa por te atrapalhar… Quer que eu te acompanhe?

\- Não precisa, você deve ter que fazer mais coisas, né? - fala ela, pensando que Luka devia estar só tentando ser amável.

\- Na verdade, não… - diz ele, pensando que o pão poderia ficar para depois. - Estou sem nada para fazer.

\- Hmmm, então pode vir se você quiser.

\- Ok

E então, eles vão juntos à escola.

Enquanto isso, perto dali…

Adrien estava caminhando para a escola calmamente, quando vê que Kagami ia na direção dele. Ele, então, acena para ela, e Kagami fica vermelha e acena de volta.

\- Oi, Adrien. O que faz aqui?

\- Oi, Kagami. Eu estou indo para a escola. E você? O que está fazendo?

\- Eu, nada, pra dizer a verdade. Só saí para passear por que estou cansada de ficar em casa. Minha mãe só me faz ter inúmeras aulas e quase nunca me deixa ter uma vida social. Ela sempre fala sobre honrar a família e que a escola não me ajudaria em nada. - ela suspira. - O único que eu queria é que ela me deixasse livre.

\- Nossa, Kagami. Então, sua mãe deve ser muito compatível com meu pai. - ele ri. - Ele faz o mesmo. Sempre a honra da família. Talvez algum dia a gente apresenta os dois, eles notam que são muito parecidos e acabam se casando. - brinca Adrien. - Aí, seríamos irmãos.

\- Não! - grita Kagami, aterrorizada com a ideia de Adrien ser seu irmão. - Quer dizer… E se a tortura se duplicasse? Seria terrível.

\- É, tem razão - diz Adrien, estranhado pela reação dela, mas não dá importância a isso. - Bem, se eu continuar aqui devo chegar atrasado pra escola. Acho melhor já ir.

\- É… - diz ela, triste. - Hmm, posso te acompanhar até a escola?

\- O que?

\- Quer dizer, eu… Hmm… Bem… Eu queria ver como é uma escola, já que minha mãe não me deixa ir a nenhuma. - responde ela, impressionada de si mesma pela mentira.

\- Então tá bom - aceita Adrien, sem notar a felicidade anormal de Kagami quando ele disse isso.

Perto da escola…

Marinette caminhava apressada com Luka, conversando mesmo assim. Então, a uma certa distância, ela vê Adrien se despedindo de Kagami na porta da escola, sorridente. Seu coração bate mais forte e mais rápido e sente uma dor inimaginável. "Parece que eu estava certa. O Adrien gosta mesmo de mais alguém, e não é ninguém mais se não a Kagami.", Marinette pensa triste tristemente.

Luka nota que Marinette ficou calada e percebe que é por causa de Adrien, ali perto conversando com Kagami. O sofrimento de Marinette o fazia triste e o fato de ela gostar de Adrien ainda mais. Agora, ele tinha certeza: ele gostava mesmo daquela garota que o havia impressionado desde o primeiro momento que a viu. Aquilo que ele sentia era amor!

\- Hemm… Marinette, é melhor você correr. Sua aula já vai começar - diz ele, fazendo Marinette lembrar que ainda devia ir à escola.

\- Sim… Tchau, Luka.

\- E… Você quer dar um passeio no parque depois de suas aulas. Talvez você possa se animar um pouco assim.

\- Animar?

\- Sim, você parece meio triste.

\- Hmm…, ok, não tenho mesmo nada que fazer hoje a tarde.

\- Então, combinado. Estarei te esperando quando você sair da escola. Tchau.

\- Tchau… - diz Marinette, enquanto via que Luka ia embora, na direção em que eles tinham vindo.

Então, escuta o sinal da escola tocar e entra apressadamente. Adrien já não estava na entrada e Kagami estava parada em frente à porta, talvez esperando ele voltar, mas isso já não era da incumbencia de Marinette. Ela não devia se importar mais nem com Kagami nem com Adrien, mesmo que continuasse amando ele…

Ela entra na sala e senta ao lado de Alya, depois de se desculpar com a professora pelo atraso. Então, ela olha para Adrien e seus olhares se cruzam, já que ele a estava observando desde que ela entrou na sala. Ambos sentem algo, alguma conexão, mas não entendem o porquê. Nesse instante, Marinette quebra o momento, pensando que devia esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas. "Para de ficar olhando pra ele, Marinette. Ele não gosta de você!", repreendia a si mesma.

Enquanto isso, Adrien continua olhando pra ela e sentindo algo estranho. O mesmo de antes, mas continuava sem saber o que era. Talvez poderia conversar com ela depois…

A aula continua normalmente, mas o ambiente estava tenso entre duas pessoas da sala e estas não eram Marinette e Adrien.

No fundo da sala, uma garota aguentava seu choro. Estava muito triste devido ao recado que acabara de receber. Então, percebe que a professora direcionava seu olhar a ela, assim como toda a sala. Acaso ela havia feito algo errado?

\- Desculpe, professora - ela disse, sem saber exatamente o motivo de toda a atenção estar voltada a ela. Mesmo assim, por que ela estava se desculpando? Nem sabia se a professora estava chamando a sua atenção ou apenas estava preocupada.

\- Qual o motivo de Nathaniel ter te passado um bilhete sendo isso expressamente proibido em minha aula?

\- Bem… é que… eu… - ela acaba ficando em silêncio.

\- Parece que terei que ver eu mesma o que diz ai - a professora suspirou e foi à carteira de Rose.

Rose, por sua parte, estava ainda tão chocada com aquele bilhete que nem percebeu direito quando foi que a professora retirou-o de suas mãos. Então, quando se deu conta disso, ficou paralisada de medo. Sem ter tempo nem mesmo de piscar, ela escutou a professora ler para todos da sala aquele fatídico bilhete:

\- "Já te disse que me cansei disso e de você. Pare de me seguir. Eu não te amo!" - a professora acabou de ler e disse - Pararam a minha aula para uma rejeição?

Mas Rose não tinha condições de responder nem de continuar naquela sala de aula. Então, ela saiu da sala chorando, indo direto ao banheiro feminino.

Na sala, todos estavam calados e impressionados com o comportamento da professora que sempre antes fora bem gentil. Enquanto isso, Marinette pensa em outra coisa, algo estava prestes a acontecer.

\- Professora, posso ir ao banheiro? - pergunta Marinette.

\- Vá logo - responde a professora, ainda com a mesma atitude grosseira.

Marinette vai correndo procurar Rose para tentar ajudá-la. Enquanto isso, no banheiro Rose era akumatizada por HawkMoth e tornava-se Breakheart.

Marinette chega ao banheiro depois de muito correr, respirando com dificuldade e buscando Rose por todos lados. No caminho, ela tinha escutado um grito e ficou com medo de que o pior acontecesse. Mesmo assim, tentou ajudar Rose primeiro como Marinette. Se isso não fosse possível, seria Ladybug.

\- Rose! - grita Marinette para tentar achar sua amiga, mas não ouve nada - Rose!

Ela fica caminhando pelo banheiro em busca de Rose mas não a encontra. De repente, escuta a porta do banheiro abrir e vê uma Rose totalmente diferente ali. Ela estava com uma roupa negra, mas seu rosto estava igual ao que era antes, com a diferença de que exibia um sorrisinho maligno nunca antes visto nela.

\- Rose, o que aconteceu? Volte ao normal, por favor! - implora Marinette.

\- Eu agora sou Breakheart. Não me confunda, Marinette.

\- Rose, por favor. Não se submeta a HawkMoth. Ele só quer te machucar. Venha comigo. Resolveremos o problema com Nathaniel…

\- Não mencione esse garoto. Você não entende isso, Marinette. Nunca teve o coração partido. Nunca teve que enfrentar o que eu enfrentei. Além disso, tudo é sua culpa. Nathaniel não me ama por que gosta de você! É sua culpa! Então pare de fingir que é uma boa pessoa que eu sei que você não é. Você não sabe o que é ter o coração partido!

E então Breakheart sai do banheiro e por todo lugar onde passa e no qual haja um casal, ela joga um pequeno pedaço de papel entre eles, fazendo com que estes começem a chorar e separar-se.

Marinette ainda no banheiro, chocada pelo que ocorreu, se transforma em Ladybug. Ela ainda devia salvar sua amiga. Não podia ficar apenas no banheiro chorando por ela mesma e por sua amiga. Ela estava sofrendo por Adrien mas não deixaria isso atrapalhá-la.

Ela saiu e encontrou Breakheart depois de um tempo ao seguir a trilha de casais desesperados e papéis no chão. A akumatizada nem notou a presença de Ladybug, só quando esta a chamou ela se virou para vê-la.

\- Então você chegou Ladybug. Ouvi falar muito sobre você.

\- Breakheart, não faça isso mais difícil. Livre-se disso. Hawkmoth só irá te controlar e te machucar mais ainda.

\- Isso é o que diz aquela que sempre causa dor a certa pessoa não é?

\- Como?...

Enquanto isso, na sala de aula…

Adrien ainda estava muito confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos. Por um lado, estava muito magoado e por outra ainda sentia algo por ela. Mas o que deveria fazer então? Deveria perdoá-la como sempre?

Ele observa a paisagem na janela. Ela já havia feito ele sofrer tanto, por que a perdoaria? Só se fosse um louco mesmo.

De repente, observa a pessoa em que ele tanto pensava passar pela janela da escola. Com seu olhar sério e decidido, pronta para lutar e proteger a todos… menos a ele.

Não, ele não suportaria mais isso. Não ficaria mais só obedecendo ela e tratando-a como uma deusa. Agora, ela veria que Adrien Agreste (Chat Noir) sabia lutar sem depender dela. Em seu coração, o rancor estava crescendo. Por culpa dela.

Então, percebe que deveria haver um motivo para o que acabava de ver. Ladybug só estaria correndo pelas ruas de Paris desse jeito por uma razão: havia um akumatizado.

\- Professora, posso ir ao banheiro? - pergunta Adrien.

\- Vá! - É a amarga resposta da professora.

\- Obrigado.

E sai para o banheiro masculino. No caminho percebe que muitas pessoas estavam estranhas. O banheiro feminino estava lotado de garotas chorando e o banheiro masculino também (de garotos).

Adrien resolve se transformar em um local no canto já que o banheiro estava naquela situação.

\- Plagg, mostrar garras. - ocorre a transformação - Agora, vamos nos encontrar, querida Ladybug - diz sarcasticamente.

Ele corre rapidamente seguindo os mesmos rastros que Ladybug havia seguido há poucos instantes. "Veremos o que My Lady vai achar de ser tratada da mesma forma que me tratou todo este tempo!", pensava Chat Noir.

Continuará...

O que estaria planejando com Chat Noir? Por que, de repente, todos estavam ficando com tanto rancor um do outro? Teria isso a ver com o akumatizado?


	3. Capítulo 3

\- Como disse? Eu causo dor? - perguntava Ladybug a Breakheart, que riu dela.

\- Ladybug, a heroína que todos dizem ser esperta e confiante. Você não me parece ser nada inteligente se nem sabe do que estou falando. Quanto à sua confiança, você parece muito medrosa ultimamente. - responde Brakheart.

\- Mas eu realmente não entendo o que você quer dizer…

\- Claro que não entende. Você só é mais uma como Marinette que sempre estraga a vida dos outros e nunca sofre qualquer decepção.

\- Nisso eu não posso concordar totalmente. - fala Chat Noir.

\- Chat… - murmura Ladybug.

\- Haha, sabia que você estava aí Chat Noir, o super-herói mais injustiçado que já existiu.

\- Bom dia, vilã. Se não me engano, você é Breakheart, não é?

\- Sim, gatinho. Então, por que não concordar que Ladybug não entende nada e nunca sofreu uma decepção? E que ela não é o que os outros pensam?

Enquanto isso, Ladybug apenas assistia tristemente pensando em Adrien e que realmente não era aquilo que todos pensavam estar sob sua máscara.

\- Ah, querida Breakheart. Nisso eu concordo. No entanto, gostaria que você parasse de mencionar Marinette nisto.

Ladybug se surpreende com a fala de Chat. Por que ele a defenderia como Marinette e a insultava como Ladybug? De repente, começou a sentir novamente o mesmo que sentira na noite anterior.

\- Chat, desculpe por ter faltado ao jantar de ontem. Eu… - Ela tinha se visto obrigada a dar uma explicação, mas não encontrava nenhuma boa desculpa. A verdade é que ela nem dera muita importância a isso naquela hora.

\- Não precisa se explicar, My Lady. Eu já entendi que você não me ama. Então, como você deve saber temos uma akumatizada bem na nossa frente. Não acha melhor deixar essa conversinha pra depois e lutar contra o akuma agora?

O tom de voz que Chat usou assustou Ladybug. Ele sempre havia sido bem atencioso e carinhoso com ela. Por que esse mal trato agora? Ela estava se sentindo muito triste com essa situação. Mas ele estava certo: eles deviam combater o akuma agora. Não podiam ficar gastando tempo.

\- Tá bom, Chat. Eu sei. Vamos lutar.

E então eles atacam Breakheart. No entanto, ela desvia facilmente dos dois.

\- Ah, Chat Noir - fala Breakheart - Vai mesmo lutar do lado dela? Ela, que sempre te causa dor? Você merece coisa melhor. Junte-se a mim. Assim, poderá fazer com que ela sofra. Não você.

\- Me sinto muito tentado a aceitar sua proposta, Breakheart. Mas planejo fazer isso sem a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de Hawkmoth.

\- Pois que pena. Pois vocês não conseguirão me derrotar e você sairá perdendo, gatinho. Novamente, por culpa dessa Ladybug.

\- É aí que você se engana. Nós te venceremos. E depois disso, terei minha vingança. - Breakheart ri com o comentário de Chat Noir.

\- Você acha mesmo que conseguirão me vencer assim. Vocês não conseguem nem me tocar. Como planejam me derrotar sem estar sincronizados.

Nesse momento, Ladybug usa seu amuleto mágico e recebe um isqueiro, fazendo Breakheart rir novamente.

\- Não me diga que pretende me derrotar com isso. Sério, vocês são uma piada.

\- Não fale antes da hora. Você não sabe o que vou fazer - responde Ladybug. Ela olha para todos os lados e tenta encontrar objetos. Enquanto isso, Breakheart apenas a observava com uma expressão confiante.

"O que está fazendo? Pegue o miraculous de Ladybug e Chat Noir!", dizia Hawkmoth em sua mente, "Não perca mais tempo ou retirarei seus poderes".

\- Eu vou pegar os miraculous, por isso não se preocupe, Hawkmoth. - a akumatizada respondeu. - Ladybug, agora vou ter que pegar seu miraculous. então, entregue logo.

\- Desculpe ter que fazer isso, Breakheart - começou Chat Noir - mas vou pegar seu akuma. Cataclismo! - ele usa seu poder, sem pensar no que Ladybug poderia estar fazendo e ataca Breakheart.

\- Não, Chat, espere! Eu já sei como derrotá-la. - tenta detê-lo Ladybug, mas ele continua atacando, ignorando sua parceira.

Então, a akumatizada desvia e Chat acaba por destruir um anúncio do perfume de Adrien. Mesmo assim, continua tentando atacá-la.

\- Chat, para, por favor - insiste Ladybug, mas ele a ignora de novo. Ela decide atacar também. O plano dela não funcionaria mais. Talvez pudesse pensar em outra coisa depois.

\- É melhor não me atrapalhar, joaninha - pede o gatinho, deixando-a exasperada com essa atitude. Ele não podia tentar ser gentil?

\- Por que está agindo assim? Você não sabe que para vencermos temos que atuar em conjunto? Não é por isso que somos uma dupla? - ela reclamou.

\- Olha, Ladybug, eu consigo fazer isso bem sozinho. Quem está fazendo as coisas errado aqui é você. Se nem consegue se reunir comigo por um tempinho que não seja quando lutamos, nunca poderemos formar uma boa dupla.

\- Nesse caso, deve ser melhor pra você se outra pessoa fosse a Ladybug, né? - perguntou ela, quase chorando. - Então, pode lutar sozinho agora. Tchau.

Ladybug sai com seu ioiô rapidamente.

\- My Lady… - murmura Chat Noir. Ele se sentia muito triste. A dor em seu coração aumentava muito rápido a cada segundo. Ele não suportava isso. - Eu vou vencer você, Breakheart.

Chat continua lutando, sozinho. Enquanto isso, Ladybug saltava pelos prédios sem um rumo fixo. Então, se vê em frente à casa de Adrien. Ela começa a chorar.

\- Por que as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis? Por que não consigo te esquecer, Adrien? Por que Chat tem que ser rude comigo?

Ela sai daquele lugar e vai para sua casa, ainda chorando. Quando chega se destransforma e se deixa cair no chão de sua varanda, olhando para o céu. Tikki a observa nesse estado e fica muito preocupada.

\- O que aconteceu, Marinette? O akuma… - começou a perguntar Tikki.

\- Eu não posso mais com isso, Tikki. Não consigo… Chat era uma das pessoas mais… especiais para mim. E agora… ele me odeia. O que vou fazer agora? Ele tem razão. Não somos mais uma boa dupla. Acho que é melhor você procurar outra pessoa para ser a Ladybug. Eu… não sou a pessoa certa para isso.

\- Marinette, o mestre Fu escolheu você. Por que você é uma pessoa boa. Você é única que pode ser a Ladybug e o Chat Noir precisa de você.

\- Não, Tikki. Ele não me quer por perto. Você tem que achar mais alguém.

\- Mas, Marinette...

Ela não continua a falar pois Marinette tira seus brincos.

\- Tchau, Tikki. Me desculpe.

E chora. Sem poder evitar isso, chora mais e mais.

Enquanto isso, com Chat…

\- Gatinho, você não vai conseguir me vencer. É melhor você desistir logo e me entregar seu miraculous de uma vez por todas.

\- Só nos seus sonhos, Breakheart - responde Chat. - Este gatinho não desiste nunca. - Ele continua lutando mas suspira: "Só a Ladybug pode fazer eu desistir de algo… Ladybug… Eu já sinto a sua falta. Por que meu coração tinha que te amar? Logo você. Que nunca vai me amar… ", ele atacou mais bravamente, "Mesmo assim, eu te quero por perto. Volta, por favor!", ele pensava.

\- Gatinho, você não é forte o suficiente. - ela conseguiu usar seu poder nele, fazendo com que Chat sentisse aquela dor pela falta de Ladybug mais forte ainda.

\- LADYBUG! - ele gritou.

Enquanto isso, Marinette ainda olhava para o céu, triste. Quando escuta o grito de Chat, levanta assustada.

\- O que está fazendo, Marinette. Não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. - ela conversava sozinha e suspirava. - É melhor eu dar os brincos para o mestre Fu. Ele saberá o que fazer para ajudar o Chat.

Ela sai de casa e caminha pela rua, esquecendo que seria muito perigoso sair quando a akumatizada ainda estava a solta. Felizmente, os pais dela estavam ocupados demais fazendo um bolo que nem perceberam que ela saiu dali. Já do lado de fora, ela não falava nada. Afinal, já não tinha a companhia de Tikki, sua grande amiga, que sempre lhe dava conselhos.

"Sinto muito, Tikki", ela pensava, "mas eu não iria conseguir fazer isso. Eu não sou a pessoa certa. Tem muita gente melhor que eu pra ser a Ladybug. Chat sabia disso. Ele mesmo me disse." Seu coração estava quebrado e ela não sabia o que fazer. O melhor seria desistir de tudo isso e deixar mais alguém cuidar de tudo.

Enquanto isso, com Chat Noir…

\- Agora sim, gatinho. Você tem que me obedecer, ok? Pode começar me entregando seus miraculous e depois você pode continuar com seu sofrimento. - dizia Breakheart, observando Chat aos seus pés chorando pela ausência de seu amor.

"Você está indo muito bem, Breakheart. Pegue os miraculous de Chat Noir e depois procure Ladybug para pegar os miraculous dela também.", falava Hawkmoth na mente da vilã.

\- Claro, Hawkmoth. Esse jogo eu já ganhei. Não me precisa me pressionar mais. Os miraculous estarão em suas mão em pouco tempo. Apenas espere. - respondeu Brakheart. - Anda logo, gatinho. Não posso esperar mais. Me dê os seus miraculous.

\- Sim, Breakheart. - Chat já estava aproximando uma mão a outra para retirar o anél.

Continuará…

 **Boa noite, gente. Até agora, eu não tinha falado nada. É que eu sou nova por aqui e não sabia como fazer nada. Enfim, agora eu estou aqui e só queria pedir para vocês comentarem pra me falar se estão gostando da história e me mandar sugestões. Críticas são bem vindas. Acho que é só isso que eu ia falar mesmo. Bem, boa noite. Até o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo 4

\- Marinette, o que está fazendo aqui no meio da rua? Não sabe que tem um akumatizado por aí? - perguntava Luka.

\- Ah, oi, Luka - disse Marinette. - Eu… tinha esquecido disso. Mas, então, o que você está fazendo aqui fora?

\- Eu estava voltando para casa. Mas então vi um desastre no caminho e achei melhor procurar um local seguro e voltei. Aí vi você caminhando na rua. Mas, afinal, você não estava na escola? - Luka pergunta, fazendo Marinette lembrar que estava no meio da aula quando saiu para ser Ladybug.

\- Bem, é que… Na verdade, eu passei mal no meio da aula, então voltei para casa. - ela acabou por responder.

\- Ah, tá. Mas então já está bem?

\- Sim!

\- Hmm… Isso está me cheirando a matar aula… mesmo assim, acho que não sou eu que deveria cuidar dos seus assuntos. - Marinette apenas deu um sorrisinho para Luka em forma de agradecimento.

\- Então, já que você se livrou das aulas, que tal se a gente passear um pouco? - perguntou Luka. Marinette olha nos olhos do garoto e percebe que não poderia dizer um não a ele. Então, encontrar o mestre Fu teria que ficar para depois. Mas… como Chat venceria a akumatizada sozinho?

\- Eu ouvi dizer que Jagget Stone está hospedado em um hotel aqui perto. Poderíamos ir para lá. - continuou falando Luka.

\- Eu… tá bom. Vamos. - Marinette não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer a Luka. Se dissesse que tinha que fazer alguma coisa… mas ela deveria estar na verdade na escola, então supostamente não precisava fazer nada a essa horas.

\- Ótimo. Na verdade eu planejava te levar para lá quando você saísse das aulas. Mas acho que podemos ir agora.

Marinette apenas concordou e pensou em como fugir daquela situação. Ela devia visitar o mestre Fu o antes possível. Chat estava correndo perigo.

" Mas, espera um pouco. Tem uma akumatizada a solta! O que dois adolescentes estão fazendo caminhando na rua justo naquele momento?!", ela pensou.

\- Luka, mas você não acha que é perigoso ficar por aqui? Tem a Breakheart e tal… Aliás, não foi você que disse isso quando me encontrou?

\- Sim. Mas o hotel fica aqui perto. Então, se está preocupada com a akumatizada, é melhor corrermos. - Luka respondeu. Então, ficou pensativo. - Agora que eu estou pensando… como você sabe do nome dessa akumatizada se estava em sua casa "doente"?

A pergunta surpreendeu Marinette. Luka tinha razão. As coisas não encaixavam. Primeiro que muito raramente o povo sabia exatamente o nome desses monstros já que os que o ouviam logo eram petrificados ou outra coisa. Segundo que ela estava em casa segundo a história que tinha contado e acabara de sair de casa. Terceiro que Breakheart nem sequer havia passado por aquela região em especial e as notícias ainda não falaram nada sobre o assunto.

\- Bem, eu… - Marinette não sabia o que responder. - É que…

Felizmente, algo os interrompeu. Uma risada maligna estava ecoando por toda a cidade. Se bem que aquilo parecia mais um choro do que uma risada. Marinette imediatamente percebeu que era Breakheart.

\- Temos que sair daqui, Luka. Vem - ela o puxou para que se escondessem dentro de uma loja aparentemente vazia. Logo em seguida, Breakheart passou. Lágrimas pingavam e choviam de seus olhos. Logo atrás dela, inúmeras pessoas. Na maioria mulheres. Mesmo chorando, elas pareciam "confiantes". Já os homens pareciam acabados, como se não tivessem comido nem dormido nada há 4 dias.

No entanto, para surpresa de Marinette, Adrien estava entre esses garotos. O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

"Eu achei que ela só fazia isso com casais. Por que Adrien… Ai, talvez aconteceu por que ele e a Kagami estão juntos…", pensava ela, "Adrien… eu quero te esquecer… Mas não posso deixar você aí agora. Tenho que te salvar… Mas onde está o Chat?!"

\- Luka, vamos sair daqui. É melhor a gente voltar para minha casa. Eu… - Marinette é interrompida por mais um choro/risada de Breakheart.

\- Marinette, não adianta se esconder de mim. Eu te encontrarei e farei você sofrer o mesmo que eu sofri! - gritou a akumatizada. - Vocês também terão suas vinganças, queridas. - ela se referia às garotas que a seguiam. - E onde está o garoto especial? Chaaat! - ela chamou o herói.

"O que? Então Chat está aqui? Por que Breakheart o está chamando como se ele fosse um aliado?", continuou pensando Marinette, enquanto ouvia Luka sussurrar em seu ouvido:

\- Não acho que sua casa seja muito segura agora. Por que ela está te procurando?

Mas Marinette estava ainda ocupada pensando no que fazer que nem pôde responder nada a Luka. Então, ela vê que Breakheart estava usando o anel de Chat. Só que o anel estava em seu cabelo, amarrado com o cabelo emaranhado dela. "Então, Chat entregou a anel… Deve ter se destransformado… o que significa que um desses garotos é o Chat!"

\- Gatinho, venha aqui. Acho que pode ficar com o anel de volta. Não combina nem um pouco com meu cabelo. Aí você procura a Ladybug para mim, ok? Você terá sua vingança e me entregará o miraculous dela.

"Tenha cuidado, Breakheart. Não subestime Ladybug.", disse HawkMoth.

\- Não se preocupe, eu já terei a minha vitória. - ela respondeu. - Venha, Chat.

\- Sim, senhora. - respondeu Adrien.

Marinette apressou-se a olhar a direção de que vinha a voz. Mas justo nesse momento, Luka a puxou para baixo, sem deixá-la ver nada.

\- Ai, o que foi, Luka? - ela perguntou irritada.

\- Breakheart quase te viu, Marinette. Não percebeu que ela virou a cabeça pra cá? - ele respondeu.

\- Sério? Ah… desculpa. - ela acabou ficando envergonhada.

"Marinette, pare de agir por impulso.", ela suspirou, "Que sorte o luka ter me puxado. Eu quase fiz o que sempre pedi para o Chat não fazer. Eu quase descobri a identidade dele. Mas… eu queria realmente saber… Ai. O que está acontecendo com você, Marinette. Seja mais responsável!", ela brigava consigo mesma.

Enquanto isso, Breakheart tentava ver se havia algo naquela direção. Ela jurava ter visto uma sombra. Adrien se aproximou dela.

\- Tome, gatinho. E seja rápido. - ela ordenou.

\- Sim, senhora. - Adrien respondeu. Ele tentou se transformar mas não pôde.

\- O que houve? - Breakheart perguntou exasperada.

\- Senhora, meu kwami não está por perto. Plagg fugiu quando te dei meu anel. E sem ele, eu não consigo me transformar. - ele disse.

\- Então procure essa coisa e me traga a Ladybug. Vá! - Breakheart já estava impaciente. Ela queria acabar logo com isso para achar Marinette.

\- Sim, senhora.

Então Adrien saiu do local correndo na direção da casa do mestre Fu para encontrar Plagg. Ele tinha certeza que o kwami estava lá.

\- Marinette, agora sim poderei te buscar. Ela ainda deve estar no colégio. - falou a akumatizada.

Todos saíram do local. Quando Breakheart e suas seguidoras já estavam longe o suficiente, Marinette e Luka saíram de seu esconderijo.

\- Marinette, por que ela está te procurando? - perguntou Luka.

\- Luka, se você quiser eu te respondo depois mas agora estamos correndo perigo. É melhor nós irmos para algum lugar. Hmm… Você pode tentar chegar ao seu barco, eu tenho que ir para um lugar. - ela respondeu.

\- Mas… é perigoso.

\- Não se preocupa, Luka. Eu vou estar bem.

Então, ele se aproximou dela.

\- Mari… eu gosto da sua valentia. Mas… eu não suportaria… - ele se aproximava cada vez mais. - ver você se machucar.

Marinette estava sem palavras. O que estava acontecendo? O que Luka estava fazendo? Ela tinha certeza de que devia estar totalmente vermelha. "Marinette", ela começou a pensar, "não é hora para isso. Todos estamos correndo muito perigo. Você tem que salvar o Chat!".

\- Luka… Eu realmente tenho que ir! Talvez a gente possa se ver depois, er… mais tarde. - Ela se separou dele. - Tchau.

E ela saiu correndo com a maior velocidade possível, sem deixar Luka alcançá-la. Não, isso não devia estar acontecendo. Por que Luka tentou se aproximar tanto? Não, não, não. Ela já tinha problemas o suficiente com Adrien e Chat no momento. E depois ela devia achar um modo de arrumar as coisas com… com todo mundo: Rose, Adrien, Chat, Luka. O principal agora, mesmo assim, era salvar Paris de HawkMoth. Ela deveria ir à casa do mestre Fu. E rápido. Agora mais do que antes. Ela já sabia que Chat não poderia ajudá-la mais. Ele não poderia se transformar e estava sob domínio de Breakheart. Ela precisava resolver tudo sozinha ou… Poderia chamar um novo.

Ela abriu a caixinha de seus miraculous.

\- Marinette! - disse Tikki no momento em que apareceu. - Não desista de ser Ladybug, por favor…

\- Tikki, depois discutimos isso. Adrien, Chat e todos estão em perigo. Tikki, transformar. - Marinette disse rapidamente, sem permitir que Tikki dissesse mais nada.

Ela foi em direção à casa do mestre Fu, mas no caminho percebeu que Adrien estava correndo em uma rua perto. "O que ele está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse com Breakheart", ela pensou.

Ladybug correu e entrou na casa rapidamente sem deixar que Adrien percebesse sua presença. Correu para onde estava o mestre Fu.

\- Mestre Fu, há um desastre em Paris. O Chat… - ela começou a falar mas foi interrompida.

\- Eu já sei, Marinette. - respondeu o mestre. - Plagg me contou tudo o que aconteceu. - ele lançou um olhar intenso a ela. - Soube que houveram alguns probleminhas.

\- E que problemas, hein! - disse Plagg, que acabara de aparecer.

\- Mestre, eu sei que cometi muitos erros hoje, mas, por favor, agora, temos que pensar em uma forma de derrotar essa akumatizada. Senão, Hawkmoth vai vencer! - insistiu Ladybug, desesperada com essa situação.

Enquanto isso, Adrien corria rapidamente pelas ruas de Paris com o objetivo de encontrar Plagg e se transformar novamente. Quanto estava a ponto de chegar, escuta alguém chamando-o.

\- Adrien! - ele olha para trás mas ainda continua correndo. Então, vê Kagami, mas, devido a que estava sob o domínio de Breakheart, apenas a ignora e continua correndo para obedecer às ordens. - Adrien…

Kagami fica triste de que Adrien a ignorou. Mas ela também estranhou o fato de ele estar no meio da rua. Ele não deveria estar no colégio? "Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada?", essa pergunta ecoava em sua mente.

Adrien, por sua parte, apenas continuava correndo ignorando tudo ao seu redor e seguindo na direção da casa do mestre Fu.

Enfim, ele chega.

\- Eu cheguei. Vamos, Plagg, você não pode ser tão teimoso. - ele diz sorrindo, ainda do lado de fora da casa.

Enquanto, isso, dentro da casa…

\- Marinette, você foi muito irresponsável. Como posso confiar em você, se a qualquer momento você pode simplesmente dizer que desiste e deixar Paris nas mãos de um vilão. - repreendia-a o mestre Fu.

\- Desculpe, mestre. Mas eu realmente me sentia muito triste naquela. Eu estava desesperada e… - ela respondeu.

\- E agora como você está? Ainda desesperada? - ele perguntou. Plagg continuou em silêncio em toda a conversa, ele percebera que era algo muito sério.

\- Eu… sim, estou desesperada. - disse Ladybug.

\- Destransforme-se. Tikki deve estar presente nesta conversa. - ordenou o mestre Fu.

\- Sim… Tikki, destransformar. - ela respondeu e se destransformou.

Logo em seguida, aparece Tikki e Ladybug vira Marinette. Ela já ia começar a falar algo, mas um barulho de algo caindo no chão os interrompe. Todos saem para ver o que era.

\- O que...?! - Marinette quase grita ao dizer isso. O que ele estava fazendo lá?!

Continuará…

 **Bem, esse foi o quarto capítulo. Quero agradecer a JuannaDarck por me animar a escrever mais. Realmente, me emocionou muito, apesar de ser uma mensagem curta. ;-; É o primeiro comentário que recebi. Eu estava bem ocupada nessa semana e não tinha tido tempo para escrever. Desculpa por demorar a postar. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e, se não, me falem nos comentários como melhorar. Até o próximo capítulo! :)**


	5. Capítulo 5

Adrien estava a ponto de entrar na casa quando viu Luka correndo ao longe. Não pensou muito no assunto, mas algo naquele garoto o incomodava. Era como um mau pressentimento. Alguma coisa ia acontecer e teria a ver com esse garoto. Mas o que seria? Adrien nem sequer conhecia direito Luka.

A única vez que o vira foi naquele dia em que seus amigos e ele estavam fazendo um concerto. Mas já naquele dia Luka mexeu um pouco com Adrien, só que este não deixou transparecer.

Ele simplesmente continuou sua vida normalmente, pensando que nada de tão mau poderia acontecer.

Agora, enquanto estava sendo controlado, pensamentos como esse começarão a aparecer. As palavras de Breakheart ainda faziam ele caminhar até dentro da casa, mas, de repente, parte do seu corpo queria reagir e ficava se perguntando "Por que estou fazendo isso?". No entanto, outras partes falavam "Você quer e tem que fazer isso!", deixando-o dividido.

A parte de seu corpo ainda totalmente dominada por Breakheart obrigou Adrien a continuar caminhando para dentro da casa do mestre Fu, mas algumas emoções persistiam.

Então, ele caminhou um pouco mais lento que o normal. Adrien entrou, percorreu um corredor, até que enfim estava em frente à porta que o levaria para a sala do mestre Fu.

Algo o fez hesitar. Normalmente, o local era silencioso, mas ele começou a escutar vozes. E uma delas ele conhecia muito bem. "Não pode ser ela", ele começou a pensar, deixando apenas esse pensamento dominar seu corpo inteiro. De repente, a atenção não estava nas ordens de Breakheart, nem na rejeição desses ordens. O que importava agora era ela e somente ela. Será que quem estava do outro lado da porta era quem ele pensava?

O fato de poder ser ela o incomodava. Por que? Ele não sabia. Talvez por que nunca imaginou que as duas fossem a mesma. Mas, na verdade, talvez tivesse pensado sim, lá no fundo ele via alguma semelhança.

As vozes continuaram, mas então ele escutou um barulho. Ela tinha se destransformado. Se ele pudesse abrir a prota agora a veria… Mas isso não era certo. Ladybug sempre disse que as identidades não podiam ser reveladas.

Mesmo assim… Não. Ele tinha que ver. Saber quem ela era na verdade sempre tinha sido seu grande desejo.

Antes que as pessoas do lado de dentro pudessem falar qualquer coisa, ele abriu levemente a porta. E viu.

Era a...! Mas… como… ela...? POF! Um alto barulho.

Ele desmaiou.

_ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _ x _

Marinette e Tikki se espantaram muito quando viram Adrien desmaiado na porta.

\- O que o Adrien está fazendo aqui? E por que está desmaiado?! - Marinette falou desesperada.

Tikki, por sua parte, permaneceu em silêncio. Ela sabia a verdade. Sabia que Adrien era Chat Noir. Mas não podia contar nada a Mari. Sua amiga achava que Adrien e Chat eram totalmente diferentes e que não haveria forma de serem a mesma pessoa. Como ela reagiria quando soubesse que seu amor secreto e o gatinho que ela sempre rejeitava são o mesmo?

\- Parece que Breakheart o estava controlando. - disse o mestre Fu. - Tragam-no para dentro. Vamos ver como ele está.

Tikki agradeceu silenciosamente a discrição com que o mestre atuou. Afinal, ele já sabia que Chat tinha sido dominado. Se dissesse algo a mais, Marinette desconfiaria mais ainda da situação. Apesar de que ela parecia mais preocupada com o estado de Adrien que qualquer outra coisa.

Tikki riu baixinho. Marinette não tinha solução mesmo.

\- O que aconteceu com ele? O Adrien está bem? - Marinette ficou perguntando.

\- Faça silêncio. Estou investigando isso - respondeu o mestre Fu, enquanto realizava um ritual. Na verdade, ele queria descobrir o que o garoto tinha visto. Claro que quando acordasse, Adrien iria esquecer de tudo o que ocorreu quando estava sob o domínio de Breakheart. O problema não era esse. O problema real era que Hawkmoth tinha a capacidade de escutar os pensamentos das pessoas que estavam sob seu domínio ou sob o domínio da akumatizada. Então, se Adrien tivesse simplesmente pensado no nome real da Ladybug, isso significava que Hawkmoth já sabia da verdadeira identidade dela. Isso seria um grave problema para todos, principalmente para Marinette e sua família. O vilão tentaria atingi-los de qualquer forma. - Não posso permitir outra tragédia - ele acabou pensando alto. Ele se sentia muito culpado pelo que aconteceu da última vez. Mesmo que seu kwami tentasse convencê-lo de que não era culpa dele, era óbvio que era todo o contrário. Ele foi quem causou tudo.

\- O que aconteceu, mestre Fu? Ele… está muito mal? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Marinette.

O mestre Fu conseguiu ver os sentimentos de Marinette perfeitamente. Ela era uma garota muito transparente nessas questões. E era óbvio o desespero dela.

Ele suspirou.

\- Felizmente não houveram muitos danos, nem a ele nem a você. Ele desmaiou antes de causar qualquer problema.

\- Problema? Como assim? Isso por que ele era ajudante de Breakheart? - Marinette ainda não conseguia entender nada. Ela sentia que havia algo importante por trás do fato de Adrien estar ali, mas não queriam contar a ela.

\- Por enquanto, ainda estamos bem. Mas, enfim, você compreende que não pode deixar se levar só pelos seus sentimentos, certo? Afinal, você deve salvar Paris. Você é a Ladybug! - Novamente com esse assunto. Mestre Fu queria desviar do assunto de Adrien e também pressionava ela para que entendesse a importância de sua presença para Paris. Não podia arriscar toda uma cidade por que uma garota não se sentia muito confiante no momento da batalha. Ela teria que desenvolver mais sua autoconfiança. Senão… Apesar de que um coração do bem muitas vezes já é suficiente para ser um herói, Marinette quebrava os limites da falta de autoestima.

\- Desculpe pelo meu comportamento, mestre. É só que… eu me senti muito mal naquela hora. E o Chat ter falado que era melhor ter outra Ladybug… - Ela começou a chorar - Desculpa! Eu… vou me controlar.

\- Eu não te julgo, Marinette. Mas você deve confiar mais nas suas capacidades. Você tem muitos dons e qualidades. Não precisa se preocupar com o que o Chat disse. Tenho certeza de que não foi isso o que ele quis falar. Não é Plagg.

\- O que? Ah, sim! Como ele poderia achar que você não é uma boa companheira? - o kwami respondeu. Depois, quando pensou direito no assunto, não pôde evitar soltar um riso. Realmente, Ladybug não entendia os sentimentos do Chat.

\- Plagg! - repreendeu-o Tikki. Ela não podia permitir que ele risse de uma situação tão difícil.

\- Que foi, meu cubinho de açúcar? - perguntou Plagg, fazendo Tikki revirar os olhos. Ele nunca ia mesmo mudar.

\- Foco, Plagg. - respondeu ela, apontando para Marinette discretamente. Porém, esse fato não passou despercebido para ela.

\- Sinto que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa… - disse. A tristeza não tinha passado. Mas ela não podia continuar chorando a toda hora. Mestre Fu tinha razão, ela deveria tentar confiar em si. - Já se conhecem há muito tempo? - disse tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Ah, sim! - respondeu Tikki.

\- Foi o melhor dia de minha vida. A não ser pelo dia em que ganhei mil cupons para comer queijo. Esse sim foi o melhor dia. - continuou Plagg.

\- Pare com isso, Plagg. - reclamou Tikki.

\- Marinette… - Adrien murmurou tão baixo que quase ninguém escutou. Quase ninguém. O mestre Fu escutou. Apenas deu um sorriso. Não conseguia acreditar que toda essa confusão acontecesse mesmo. Era incrível. Talvez agora as coisas dessem certo, já que Adrien estava percebendo melhor as coisas. Mesmo assim, grande parte da confusão era culpa dele.

\- Acho que Paris ainda está correndo perigo, gente. - ele interrompeu a conversa entre os outros três.

\- Ah, é! Eu tinha esquecido. Mas o que faremos? Chat Noir não poderá nos ajudar! - disse Mari.

\- Nesse caso… - ele abriu a caixa dos miraculous. - Marinette, escolha um parceiro a mais para te ajudar a vencer sua batalha!

\- Sim, mestre.

Marinette olhou para a caixa pensativa. Ela poderia chamar Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee ou outro Chat Noir. Para a missão, ela precisava de alguém que soubesse como controlar Breakheart e deixá-la sem movimento para continuar lutando. Breakheart a tinha vencido da outra vez por fazê-la sentir-se mal. Então teria que ser alguém que soubesse se controlar ao mesmo tempo de fazer os outros se sentirem mal.

Ela suspirou. Não importava o quanto pensasse, Chloe era a única com essas características. Seria Queen Bee.

Ela pegou o miraculous da abelha.

\- Espero que faça bom uso desse miraculous. - disse o mestre Fu.

\- Sim, mestre Fu! - ela respondeu.

Então, saiu da sala, olhando antes para Adrien que dormia. Não estava tranquilo e isso preocupou ela. Mesmo assim, ela sabia que podia confiar no mestre Fu. Então, saiu.

Enquanto isso, no colégio…

\- Onde está a Marinette? RESPONDAM! - disse Breakheart.

Ela continuou atacando todo mundo, fazendo-os parecerem zumbis que não fazem nada além de chorar. Com o passar do dia, os poderes dela aumentaram, criando novos tipos de ataque.

"Marinette, você não poderá se esconder para sempre. Já enviei pessoas para investigar sua casa.", ela pensou.

"Breakheart, foque na Ladybug agora. Você já perdeu muito tempo com essa Marinette. E eu acho que aconteceu algo com a Chat Noir", disse Hawkmoth.

\- Ah, o gatinho? Ele foi buscar seu kwami. Quando me deu o miraculous, essa coisa fugiu. Aí ele não conseguia mais se transformar. Então eu i mandei para recuperar o kwami e se transformar.

"O que? Você não precisava entregar o miraculous de volta para ele! Não precisava dele!", reclamou ele, "Pelo menos, viu a identidade secreta dele?"

\- De ver, eu vi sim. Mas não o reconheci. Estava ocupada demais naquela hora. Só lembro que era um loirinho mais ou menos da mesma idade da Marinette.

"Loiro… da mesma idade da Marinette…?"

\- É. Mas não achei tão importante.

Hawkmoth passou a ignorá-la. Por que seus akumatizados tinham que ser tão inúteis? "Se ele é loiro e da mesma idade de Marinette, ele pode ser o Adrien. Mas não pode ser possível. Tem muitos garotos loiros por aí. Talvez… O melhor será vigiá-lo mais.", ele pensou.

"Breakheart, olhe melhor para o Chat quando ele voltar. Tenho que saber quem ele realmente é.", disse Hawkmoth.

\- Tudo bem. Às suas ordens - ela disse rindo.

Na casa do mestre Fu…

\- Ah… Onde… - Adrien disse ao acordar.

\- Finalmente acordou, Adrien. E depois dizem que eu que sou preguiçoso. - disse Plagg.

\- Adrien, você estava sendo controlado pelo akumatizado. Felizmente, conseguiu escapar ao presenciar um sentimento maior. - disse o mestre Fu.

\- Um sentimento maior…? - perguntou o garoto sem entender. - Ah, Ladybug! Não posso deixá-la ir embora assim. Tudo por minha culpa…

\- Não se preocupe, Adrien. Nós já resolvemos esse assunto. Ladybug está de volta. Mas ela vai precisar de você.

\- Sério? Que bom. - Adrien suspirou. Finalmente, poderia ter um pouco de tranquilidade. Desde aquela hora, tinha estado se sentindo culpado.

\- Adrien, você deve ir ajudá-la. Ela foi pedir ajuda a Queen Bee, mas sempre é bom ter mais ajuda.

\- Sim, mestre. Plagg, mostrar garras.

Então, ele se transformou e saiu da casa. Deveria pedir desculpas a um certo alguém. Ele foi em direção à casa de Chloe. Quando chegou, viu Ladybug na sacada e foi para lá.

\- My Lady, eu sinto muito por demorar. Gostaria de me desculpar por… - Ele olha para Ladybug e vê Queen Bee ao lado. - Você sabe… Por aquilo...

Então, alguém os interrompe.

\- Chloe, parece que não conseguiram mesmo achar a Marinette. - disse Luka. - Ah, Ladybug, não sabia que você estava aqui.

\- LUKA?! - Ladybug quase gritou. - O-o que e-está fazendo a-aqui?

"Por que ela está tão vermelha e gaguejando? O que está acontecendo? Será que… ela gosta do Luka?! Mas.. não pode ser. E… o que ele estava falando? A Marinette sumiu? Ele estava com a Mari?!", Adrien pensava. Sua cabeça não parava de dar voltas. Afinal, quem era realmente aquele garoto? E por que estava envolvido tanto com a Marinette quanto com a Ladybug?

Continuará…

 **Boa noite, aqui está mais um capítulo. Peço desculpas por ter demorado de novo. Prometo que vou tentar publicar mais rápido. Eu, na verdade, não tenho nenhuma boa desculpa. A verdade é que fiquei sem inspiração e passei a semana só vendo Miraculous no Youtube. Mas, finalmente, consegui fazer esse capítulo. Não sei se ficou bom. (Sou tipo a Mari: não tenho muito autoestima). Então, se tiver alguém aí lendo, poderia me falar sua opinião? Comente! Please! Bom, espero que vocês gostem. Até a próxima! :) E muito obrigada para** **ideiaszumbelina** **e** **JuannaDarck** **por favoritarem a história!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Ladybug passou pelo colégio para conferir como estava a situação antes de ir à casa de Chloe. Bem, ela esperava que estivesse uma confusão, mas na verdade estava tudo silencioso. Ela continuou vendo e procurando com o olhar Breakheart.

Virou-se para ver sua casa, mas nesta também não escutava barulho algum.

\- Isso é muito estranho… - murmurou para si mesma antes de decidir sair do local.

Então correu pelos telhados rapidamente. A situação era incomum demais. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Mesmo assim, antes de tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ela precisava pedir ajuda. Ela não conseguiria vencer a akumatizada sozinha.

Então, olhou de longe a figura de Chloe perto da sacada e dirigiu-se até lá. A garota parecia estar brava por alguma coisa mas isso devia ser algo normal. Ela sempre estava assim.

\- Bom dia, Chloe. - disse Ladybug

\- Ladybug? O que faz aqui? Ah, já sei. É por aquela akumatizada. Sabia que você não conseguiria vencê-la sem a minha ajuda. - respondeu Chloe.

\- Sim. Chat Noir está… fora de ação. E eu precisava de alguém para me ajudar em vez dele. - concordou Ladybug, já sentindo certa raiva da outra. Ela tinha mesmo que ser tão arrogante?

\- Tá, tá. Eu te ajudo dessa vez. Afinal, não posso abandonar minha cidade. Todos aqui me adoram. - acabou por dizer Chloe.

\- Enfim, tome o miraculous da abelha. Você terá que devolvê-lo a mim quando a batalha acabar.

\- Certo. Eu já entendi essas regras. - Então, ela se transformou e tornou-se Queen Bee.

\- Acho que já podemos ir. Não podemos perder tempo. - disse Ladybug.

\- Ah, sim. Mas podemos esperar um pouco? É que eu estava com um convidado especial aqui no hotel.

\- Um convidado especial?

Nesse momento chega Chat Noir, dizendo:

\- My Lady, eu sinto muito por demorar. Gostaria de me desculpar por… - Ele parecia arrependido. O coração de Ladybug começou a bater mais rápido. Então ele realmente queria que fosse ela a Ladybug? Por que ela se sentia tão estranha na presença dele. - Você sabe… Por aquilo...

Não conseguia falar nada. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos e no que sentia. Até que percebeu que mais alguém saíra para a sacada e começara a falar. Era uma voz familiar.

\- ... não conseguiram mesmo achar a Marinette. - disse - Ah, Ladybug, não sabia que você estava aqui.

Então, ela virou-se para olhar quem era e...

\- LUKA?! - Ladybug estava muito surpresa sem saber o que fazer ou falar. - O-o que e-está fazendo a-aqui?

Ela estava incômoda com a presença dele. Mas não porque não gostasse dele. Só que a tentativa de aproximação dele um momento antes realmente a tinha deixado confusa.

Esse desespero só fez Luka ficar confuso também. Por que Ladybug estava assim?

\- Eu só vim falar com a Chloe…

\- Algum problema, My Lady? - perguntou Chat Noir. Ele também parecia estranho agora. O que aconteceu para ele ficar assim de repente?

\- Não, desculpa, eu só…

\- Se você quiser… a gente poderia ir logo para lutar contra Breakheart, não acha? - ele continuou.

\- Mas… - "Por que você está assim?" perguntou Ladybug no pensamento.

\- Eu também acho que poderíamos ir embora. - acrescentou Chloe, olhando brava para Luka.

\- Eu… está bem. Temos que ir mesmo. - concluiu Ladybug. Ela não queria atrasar o grupo. E a cidade estava em uma situação crítica. Embora tudo estivesse em silêncio dentro do colégio e dentro de sua casa, ela sabia que era algum tipo de armadilha. - Er… Tchau, Luka. Proteja-se.

Todos então foram a caminho do colégio.

Enquanto, nesse lugar…

\- Como é? A Marinette sumiu? Como? - perguntava Breakheart a Alya. Depois que a menina a convencera de que odiava os garotos também e que poderia ser de ajuda, a vilã decidira deixá-la como ajudante.

\- Sim, senhora. Não está em nenhum lugar. - "Espero que tenha conseguido fugir… Onde você está, Mari?", ela pensava. Realmente, estava muito preocupada com sua amiga.

\- Mas como uma garota pode sumir assim? - Breakheart estava exasperada.

"Breakheart. Agora você poderá investigar o que ocorreu com Chat Noir. Vá ou retirarei seus poderes!", insistiu Hawkmoth.

Em sua casa, Hawkmoth já não podia mais esperar a saber quem era Chat Noir. Ele tinha ficado muito intrigado com a descrição que Breakheart dera. Será que Adrien era Chat Noir? Mas não era possível. Ele ficava quase todo o dia dentro de casa. Não daria para ter uma vida dupla.

Se fosse verdade, havia uma solução. Ele poderia vigiar o garoto por perto 24 horas. Assim, poderia saber a verdade.

\- Hawkmoth, eu preciso achar a Marinette!

"Não! Pare de se preocupar com coisas tão fúteis! Eu quero…", Hawkmoth foi interrompido.

\- NÃO ME IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ QUER! - Ela gritou, espantando Hawkmoth, que permaneceu em silêncio. - Eu… achei que você me entendia. Que queria me ajudar… Mas você é igual aos outros! Não quero mais ser seu brinquedo! - Isso surpreendeu ainda mais o vilão. Muitas pessoas tinham lutado para não serem akumatizadas, mas elas nunca conseguiam resistir a ele. E então, depois de que já estavam sob seu domínio, nenhuma hesitava sequer um segundo de obedecê-lo.

Enquanto isso, Alya aproveitava para sair discretamente do local. A conversa continuou.

"Breakheart, não faça isso. Você perderá seus poderes e não poderá vingar-se de Marinette nunca. Me escute! Depois de perder seus poderes, você provavelmente vai ser alvo de mais jogos dessa garota. Continue comigo e você poderá humilhá-la!", ele queria convencê-la de ajudá-lo. Mas não parecia estar dando certo.

\- Não me subestime, Hawkmoth. Eu posso…

\- Seus momentos de descanso acabaram, Breakheart. Pois eu… er… nós te derrotaremos! - 3 pessoas acabavam de entrar no local.

Breakheart olha para trás e percebe a presença dos heróis.

\- Ora, ora se não é a heroína fracassada. Que nem o amor da mãe tem! - respondeu Breakheart a Queen Bee.

\- O que?! Como ousa? - começou a responder a garota.

\- Chl… Queen Bee. Por favor. Chiliques para depois. Agora temos uma batalha para ganhar! - Ladybug disse.

\- Ridículo! Totalmente ridículo!

\- Chat, vamos? - A joaninha perguntou.

\- Claro, Ladybug… - Chat ainda estava estranho. Dessa vez, não a chamara nem de Bugboo nem de My Lady… Mas a joaninha não podia ficar pensando nisso o tempo todo… Como tinha dito para Queen Bee, o importante agora era derrotar Breakheart.

\- Vamos!

\- Não! Esperem!

Um grande barulho se escutou, no momento em que Ladybug e Chat Noir se encontravam a centímetros de distância da akumatizada.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio causado pelo puro espanto, Queen Bee o quebra, gritando e confirmando o que todos suspeitavam:

\- Hawkmoth!

Depois disso, uma alta risada se escuta. Os heróis não sabem o que fazer. Por que ele estava ali?

\- Surpreso? Parece que sim. - De uma forma ou outra, Hawk Moth realmente estava lá. E parecia que falava com apenas uma pessoa. - Chat Noir, você é tão fraco quanto pensei. - ele disse, enquanto caminhava na direção do herói - Não consegue resistir a nada. Reclama a toda hora…

\- Ei. Pare de agir como se não existíssemos! - reclamou Queen Bee.

\- Calada, garota mimada. - respondeu ele firmemente.

\- Hawk Moth, eu não tolero que você insulte assim os meus amigos. - disse Ladybug. - Somos uma equipe. Então, por favor, não nos trate individualmente.

\- Hmm. Tão decidida quanto pensei. Mas… será que você é assim o tempo todo? - questiona o vilão. - Eu duvido.

\- Ei. - Chat Noir chama toda a atenção para ele. - O que está fazendo aqui? Só veio nos insultar? Não vai fazer nada?

Hawk Moth franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Na verdade, é algo ainda mais importante. - respondeu. - Breakheart, capture Chat Noir e não o solte até que eu te diga que pode fazê-lo.

\- Caso tenha se esquecido, eu não sigo mais as suas ordens. - a akumatizada disse.

\- Como assim? - a joaninha tinha ficado confusa. Nenhum akumatizado tinha feito isso antes. Por outro lado, não era sempre que Hawk Moth aparecia assim do nada na frente deles.

\- Motivos pessoais. Cansei de ser a marionete dele. - Então, ela olha para Ladybug. - Algum problema?

\- Não, não, não. Eu só achei… estranho.

\- Breakheart, se não me obedecer… - Hawk Moth faz um gesto com a mão, fazendo Breakheart gritar de dor. Uma dor no coração. - Lembre-se que ainda controlo seus sentimentos. Então, cada vez que me desobedecer, te farei gritar e chorar de tristeza e te farei queimar de raiva. Os sentimentos têm um poder inimaginável.

\- Não… MARINETTE! EU TE ODEIO!

A temperatura perto de onde ela estava começou a aumentar rapidamente. De repente, todos estavam com falta de ar.

Hawk Moth tampouco podia respirar muito bem. Mas quando uma fumaça passou a ocupar o local, já não se podia perceber se ele ainda estava no local ou se teria ido embora.

Nessa confusão Ladybug grita:

\- Queen Bee, tente paralisar, cof, cof, tente paralisar Breakheart.

\- Sim!

Queen Bee tenta chegar ao local onde estava Breakheart. Mas, à medida que chegava perto, a temperatura aumentava ainda mais. Era algo insuportável.

Então, depois de um tempo, a temperatura cai subitamente. A fumaça do local começa a sumir. E tudo vai voltando ao normal.

Nesse momento, Ladybug é tomada pelo desespero. Não tinha percebido antes, mas agora não achava Chat Noir por nenhum lugar.

\- CHAT! CHAT! - Ela começou a gritar. Mas não vinha resposta de nenhum lugar. - Por que…

De repente, a culpa toda caiu sobre ela. Tudo isso tinha começado por sua culpa. Rose ficara assim por causa dela. O ódio que a consumia era o ódio por ela. Marinette.

"Eu quero salvar o Chat… Não posso abandoná-lo. Mas a única forma… a única forma de parar Breakheart é entregar para ela o que ela quer.", pensou.

\- E o que ela quer sou eu! - disse em voz alta.

\- O que? - Queen Bee estava perdida e não sabia o que fazer.

\- Queen Bee, vou ter que me retirar. Tenho… uma coisa importante para fazer.

\- Mais importante do que isto?!

\- Sim. Quero que você procure Marinette e a entregue para Breakheart. É a única forma de salvar Chat Noir.

\- Eu?!

\- Sim. Posso confiar essa missão a você?

\- Eu… bem… É claro que pode! - Queen Bee queria parecer confiante. Ladybug era uma grande ídolo que ela não queria decepcionar. - Vai ser muito legal entregar a Marinette!

Ladybug suspirou.

\- Muito bem. Espero que você consiga. Tchau. - Ladybug usa seu ioiô e busca um local seguro para se destransformar. Entra em um beco.

\- Tikki, destransformar!

Após isso, escuta um barulho por perto. Alguém se aproximava.

\- Tenho certeza de que ouvi o som da destransformação por aqui. - Era a voz de Alya. - Que bom que estou gravando. Será que finalmente vou saber a identidade secreta de algum herói?

 _Continuará…._

 **Boa noite. Caso haja alguém lendo, gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. Foram semanas difíceis na minha vida. Mas finalmente, as últimas provas escola acabam na segunda. Então terei mais tempo para acabar esta história. *suspiro* Espero que gostem deste capítulo e continuem lendo! Até a próxima! :)**

 **Por favor, enviem comentário. Sério, qualquer! Senão vou chorar… :(**


End file.
